First normals will receive a hypertonic saline infusion followed by a) an oral water load or b) nothing to assess the physiologic significance of the putative oropharyngeal receptors. If indicated, we will repeat the studies in polydipsic, hyponatremic schizophrenics and controls to assess if, as predicted, differences in oral regulation cannot account for our previously defined alterations of vasopressin secretion.